


Searching

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [71]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Does this count as introspective?, Gen, He's good at what he does, Reid is looking for something, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Acutely observant or penetrating.





	Searching

Spencer Reid’s was always searching. He’s a blinker, but even when he wasn’t looking people in the eye he was always looking for something. Looking for that little detail that would solve the case.

Though one could argue that Reid had been searching his whole life for something.

In his youth, for a purpose. In his teen years for knowledge. His early adulthood focused on finding criminals and bringing them to justice. 

Only after he found a place to call home, a group that could be his family, did he possibly find what he may have always been searching for.

**Author's Note:**

> Reid has found family but I wish they hadn't gotten rid of all of his love interests.


End file.
